Steven Levins (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Martin Levins (father, deceased); Phyllis Levins (mother, deceased); unnamed brother (allegedly deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = | Hair = None | Hair2 = As Jack O'Lantern, as Steve Levins unknown | UnusualFeatures = His head is a flaming pumpkin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Member of the New U Technologies; former bounty hunter for Mephisto, former Professional Criminal, Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human who sold his soul to Mephisto for power and was later cloned by the Jackal. | PlaceOfBirth = Sleepy Hollow, Illinois | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Rik Levins | First = Captain America Vol 1 396 | Death = | HistoryText = Steven Levins was a mercenary who fought Captain America and Spider-Man as Jack O'Lantern. This incarnation of Jack O'Lantern was a member of the loosely-knit band of Red Skull minions called the Skeleton Crew. He was also a partner of Blackwing prior to joining the Skull's group. He also worked as an enforcer of the gangster The Golem and in this capacity, fought the villain The Hood when he interfered in Golem's machinations. Civil War Levins resurfaced just before the Stamford incident. He was hired by the terrorist organization R.A.I.D. and, along with Jackhammer and Shockwave, was ordered to flood the Thames Tunnel, but their plans were singlehandedly foiled by Union Jack's intervention. All the villains were arrested and Jack O'Lantern was most likely deported back to U.S.A. and then recruited into the Thunderbolts hero-hunting squad. While pursuing Spider-Man through the Manhattan sewers alongside the Jester, Jack O'Lantern was shot through the head and killed by the Punisher; however, he later reappeared, possessed by a fragment of Lucifer's soul, and exhibited the ability to detach, levitate, and explode his head, among other powers. The Ghost Rider was able to eventually exorcise him by ripping his heart from his chest, setting it aflame, and putting it back in his chest, causing it to explode inside. Dead No More Under unspecified circumstances, the Jackal obtained the corpse of Steven Levins and resurrected him in a new cloned body. Back as Jack O'Lantern, Levins stayed with the Jackal, serving him at New U Technologies. Jack O'Lantern later appeared aboard the Queen Kathleen, a gambling ship owned by Tombstone. He came into conflict with Deadpool when he stole twenty million dollars from the ship. | Powers = Demonic Transformation: Steve Levins can transform to Jack O'Lantern any time at night or if he's really angry. Superhuman Strength: As the Jack O'Lantern, Steve Levins is superhumanly strong and capable of lifting about 5 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Jack O'Lantern prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: Jack O'Lantern's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Fire Manipulation: Jack O'Lantern possesses the ability to generate and project fire at will. Penance Scream: Once eye contact is made with somebody when Jack O'Lantern screams, the person he is looking at chokes to death. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Overexposure to light and being in a church. | Equipment = Jack O'Lantern's Suit | Transportation = Jack O'Lantern's Platform | Weapons = Pumpkin Bombs and wrist bands that can shoot out sleep gas. | Notes = * His identity was first revealed in New Avengers Most Wanted, a character compendium, where his name was noted to be Steven Mark Levins. confirmed the Levins identity for the first time in universe. * All transportation and weapons once belonged to the original Jack O'Lantern, the second Hobgoblin, before he died. | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Steven Levins (Terra-616) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Civil War casualties Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto